Tifa's Birthday
by inuyashaqueenx
Summary: A simple oneshot of celebrating Tifa's Birthday. Cloud goes out of his way to make sure today is absolutely special for her.
**This is kind of sloppy but I just had a lot of feels! If you see this on Tumblr, don't worry, that is my account so no one is stealing from anyone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think 3**

* * *

It was that time again, a day to celebrate someone very special, Tifa. They have had many times in the past where they did something special for her, but now was different. Few years have passed since the incidents with meteor and GEOSTIGMA, now that were at peace. Cloud knew for sure he had to make this day extra memorable for Tifa. He started by waking up extra early, and making some calls so he could take the day off, including Tifa's shift as well.

* * *

He informed his friends and the kids about what was going on today and made sure they all knew what to do. Cloud would hate if anything went wrong, so everything needed to go as planned. Time was passing by, and Cloud entered her room just in time for Tifa's awakening. She sat up on the bed, stretching her arms wide, letting out a small yawn as well. He embraced her from behind, and whispered softly so he wouldn't frighten her. " Happy birthday. "

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tifa smiled wide, unable to meet his eyes. She muttered thank you and he told her to meet him downstairs for breakfast. As he rushed to the kitchen, he prepared for what was the start of her special day. Pancakes and scrambled eggs, he even manged to write happy birthday with the syrup on the pancakes. When Tifa finally came down, he was the one now greeting her with a smile.

" Made you breakfast. " She was surprised to see such a meal prepared, but happy overall. She sat down after thanking him once more. Before she could take her first bite, the kids came running up to her, hugging her tightly. _' Happy birthday! '_ They screamed. Tifa left out a few giggles before returning the hug. It was nice to see her so happy like this, it almost felt like a dream. Soon enough Barret wished her the same and Tifa chatted away as she ate her meal. Cloud watched with joy as he slipped his keys into his pocket.

After fully enjoying herself, Cloud washed the dishes as watched the kids and Barret scurried away, preparing for what was to come later. " So, Tifa. I was thinking you and I could spend the day together, and then, we come back home to have some cake. Sound good? " Her face lit up at his words and she couldn't have said yes any faster. He nodded, happy she was so fast to agree.

They made their way to his motorcycle, Tifa sat behind him as he adjusted his goggles. " Lucky for you, theres a nice festival going on today in the middle of town. " Tifa questioned what for, but Cloud didn't answer. The sound of the engine roared and they were on their way. Truth be told, Cloud went out of his way to make this happen. Convincing a lot of people to throw this little event so he could help celebrate Tifa's birthday. They agreed, considering there wasn't much trouble they would have to go through to set it up.

Upon arriving, Tifa's smile grew seeing how many stands were up, Midgar seemed much more alive today then it usual was. " It's your special day. So whatever you want to do, we can do it. " Without wasting time, Tifa pointed toward something, but Cloud couldn't make it out in time before her hand grabbed his and she started to pull him towards it. He didn't know about her, but he was already having an amazing time.

She first pulled him up to a stand where it seemed you have to slam the hammer as hard as you could on a button. The higher you smashed it, the bigger the prize. Cloud didn't see this as a challenge, so he picked up the hammer with ease and slammed down. He almost reached the top, but it wasn't enough. Still, he was able to get a big reward. A huge Teddy Bear was handed to him. Part of him wanted to keep it, but he had to remind himself who all of this was for. " Here, for you Tifa. " Tifa hugged it tightly, not able to hold in her laughter. _'Thanks Cloudie! You are too sweet. '_ Tifa wanted to give it a try, but her hands were full.

They haven't been to an event like this since the Golden Saucer, and boy where those good times. They were able to pretty much relive all those good memories. They spent most of their time playing the games, and of course winning prizes. Then afterwards, they were able to get some snacks, including some tasty cotton candy. There was so much to see and do, but Cloud's favorite part was still Tifa's smile.

After a long, but fun day, they were both ready to go home. Cloud hoped everything was prepared, and they he didn't have to worry about the surprise awaiting for her. Arriving at the bar, Cloud handed Tifa the keys so she could be the one to enter first. He held his breath as she turned the key and made her way in. _'SURPRISE! '_ Said everyone. That included all of their friends, and the kids of course. Tifa covered her mouth and and turned back at Cloud, almost in disbelief. She never expected this.

She walked over and made sure to hug everyone and thank them all. _' You guys didn't really need to do this! '_ They shook their hands, of course they would always be there for a friend. As soon as he could get a word in, Cid finally blurted out loud and clear for all to hear. _' You really should be thankin Cloud though! He was the one who put this all together. Hell, I even let him order me around, that's how much I love ya Teefs! '_ Tifa grinned happily turning her gaze back at Cloud who was left with a red face. Boy he wish he could knock Cid out right now, but he held it in.

" Let's just celebrate shall we! " Cloud said, with a nervous smile. Everyone sat at the table, hungry as ever and Tifa made sure to sit directly next to Cloud. He gulped as he reached for the plates, passing it around along with forks and such. Since Cloud knew that Tifa and him would be spoiling themselves with food at the festival, he told everyone they just sweets would be enough for the party.

They started out with some cupcakes and brownies, brought by Yuffie and Shera. They were passed around and everyone started to much away, except for Cloud who took small bites every now and then. Tifa eventually turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. _' Thanks, for all of this..it means a lot. '_ Cloud gulped once more, shaking his head. " No, it was nothing. Besides, it wasn't just me..I mean..everyone helped out you know? " Again, some nervous laughter filled the air as she just gave him a simple smile. Damn it, how does something so simple have such a big effect on him?

Soon enough, everyone was getting restless about having cake. Cloud wasted no more time and retrieved the delicious dessert from the fridge. He quickly lit the candles and slowly brought it over to the table as everyone started singing happy birthday. Tifa shyly looked down as Cloud placed the cake in front of her. When everyone was done, a big applause was made and they all waited for her to make a wish. She thought long and hard until she was sure on what she wanted. Closing her eyes, she blew all the candles out a once, and everyone again gave a small applause.

Now it was time for cake! Tifa got the first piece of course and soon everyone got their own. The kids were the first to say how yummy it was and soon everyone chatted away about it too. Cloud again was staying silent and he quietly ate his piece. Tifa took this time again to speak to him. _' Say Cloud, open wide. '_ He was confused at her request, but for some reason he didn't deny it. Opening his mouth, he soon found a clump of cake landing on his tongue. Tifa chuckled and Cloud shook his head. " Very funny. " He soon was able to give a smirk after digesting her little 'gift' He wasn't just going to sit there and not return the gesture though.

Soon Tifa was the one finding a huge piece of cake in her mouth, almost more then she could chew. _' Hey! '_ She mumbled, some crumbs falling out of her mouth. The whole sight of Tifa trying to chow down on the cake while her cheeks were stuffed and crumbs falling down off of her, it was almost too much for Cloud. Before he knew it, he was laughing. Letting out loud sounds of joy. Everyone caught in on this, and couldn't believe their eyes. Was he really laughing? When they caught sight of Tifa, soon they were laughing as well. Finally swallowing her cake, Tifa gave a pout, until her eyes returned back to Cloud. He cheeks were red, and he was smiling so much. No one knew how much this meant to her.

After much cake drama, the party finally came to a close. Cloud made sure to clean up everything as Tifa said her goodbyes to everyone. The table wasn't really a mess compared to all the wrapping paper from the gifts she got. Cloud was happy to see Tifa was satisfied with all the gits, including his. It wasn't much though, at least to him. It was a nice dress he bought that he knew she had been eyeing for a while, so of course it was the perfect present.

After their friends have left and the kids were put to bed, Cloud could finally lay down and relax. He enjoyed putting all of this together, but it was quite exhausting. Before his eyes could fully close, Tifa hovered over him. Of course he sat right up, giving her of his attention. " Ah, Tifa.. " She sat right next to him, twiddling her thumbs. " So..did you enjoy day? " Lifting her head, she gave an enthusiastic nod. He was glad to hear it, this whole day was for her after all. Before he could speak again, Tifa spoke up. _' Cloud, it's still my birthday so..you think I can have one last request...to sleep with you? '_

Blushed filled both of their cheeks, but of course Cloud had an obvious answer. " Yeah.. " She shyly smiled, laying down beside him as he embraced her tightly. Cloud knew that today was a long one for her too, but he couldn't help but ask her one last thing. " Tifa, you really liked my gift? I just...I just want you to be happy. ' A small chuckled muffled against his skin. She looked up, giving him a stare that melted his heart. _' I loved it Cloud..but honestly..the best gift was seeing you laugh today..and that's the truth. '_

He didn't know how to respond to her, but it looked like he didn't have to. Her eyes closed and she quickly drifted out to sleep. He couldn't believe how far both of them have come and that all their fighting has led them to this moment. Her in his arms and him overwhelmingly happy. To think that all she wanted was a simple smile. Well lucky for her, all she needed to do was to say by his side and he would always be smiling. Part of him wanted to know what she wished for though, but that was a secret. He decided to not lose sleep over it and close his eyes as well. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he knew that Tifa would be there, and that was all he wanted.


End file.
